Jack
Jack & Jack is an American pop-rap duo from Omaha, Nebraska, consisting of Jack Johnson and Jack Gilinsky, who are now based in Los Angeles, California. After success via the social media app Vine, the duo turned to a career as musicians. They are best known for their 2014 single "Wild Life" which has peaked at number 87 on the US Billboard Hot 100. Both attended Omaha Westside High School. Early life and career Jack Edward Johnson and Jack Finnegan Gilinsky were born in Omaha, Nebraska. The pair met on the first day of kindergarten, both wearing the same shirt, both named Jack; and remained friends throughout their elementary and high school years. Jack & Jack's comedy career began in 2007 with the creation of their first collaboration YouTube channel MotherFalconQuagmire. The short satires included lip syncing music videos, short parodies of popular songs, and British-speaking lads. Although only made as a side hobby during free time, their videos were received by a considerable audience of hundreds, but faded abruptly not long after the pair started high school. Career 2013–15: Breakout with Vine Jack & Jack began posting six second clips as a comedy duo on Vine during the summer of 2013. Johnson had posted the first vines under his name in July 2013 including the I Never Miss series, Gilinsky later making appearances on their now growing joint account, rebranded as Jack and Jack.7 Their breakout came with their Nerd Vandals clip going viral, praised by the Huffington Post as the perfect vine,8 amassing the pair 25,000 followers in a short period of time.9 Their vines consisted of 6 second covers of pre-existing songs, also including When This Song Comes On clips made exclusively in the car, short comedy clips featuring the couple as overconcerned parents, nerd alter-egos Eric and Winston, girls in wigs, and more.10 Shortly thereafter, they joined the Magcon tour, and continued to amass a following on the road touring with other Vine artists.11 As of February 2015, they have accumulated over 5 million followers on their shared account, and are currently ranked 18th most popular Viner as of April 2015.12 Jack & Jack have also currently released two mobile app games through their partnership with Omaha-based mobile games company SkyVu Entertainment. Their first game, Let It Goat, garnered over a million downloads within the first month."13 The success of this game further encouraged Jack & Jack to develop their second game, Jack & Jack Vines Puzzle Game, in December 2014.14 2014–present: Music as the main focus Jack & Jack's musical pursuits began when the duo met sophomores Turner and Travis Eakins (also known as Barrington Park) in 2013. Through this partnership, Jack & Jack recorded their earliest co-written songs (Including Indoor Recess, their first unofficially released single) in a makeshift studio, with a backing instrumental made by the Eakins brothers. This enabled their music to be mixed and released on the iTunes Store via third party distributor TuneCore.315 Their first original song Distance was released in January 2014.1617 As of February 2015, Jack & Jack have self-released 11 singles with intentions of a full-length debut album, including collaborations with the likes of Emblem3 (Cheat Codes, Bucket List), Shawn Mendes and Steve Aoki.18 Although repeatedly approached, the music duo are not anticipating signing with a record label company.9 They are currently working with producers and songwriters Max Martin and Savan Kotecha.15 Both Jacks play instruments and write their own music, sharing interests across genres including reggae, R&B, pop and hip hop which have influences on their own songs. As of February 2015, they have sold 1,000,000 singles on iTunes.19 They have also made the Billboard Top Digital Songs List with Doing It Right, Tides, Cold Hearted, Like That (feat. Skate), Right Where You Are and Wild Life.20 Their single Like That topped the Billboard charts shortly after the release of their official music video, in which Jack & Jack paid homage to The Beatles' iconic Abbey Road.21 They have released 5 music videos as of May 2015, and currently reside in Los Angeles writing and producing new music.22 Jack & Jack have paired up to campaign with multiple brands including Kohl's Mudd Style, Sour Patch Kids, Dell and Pizza Hut. On July 24, 2015, Jack & Jack independently released a debut extended play (EP) Calibraska to the digital market via distributor 'DistroKid, founded by Philip J. Kaplan. The EP reached number one on the US iTunes album charts within hours of its release.23 Tours and performances Digitour (2014) In June 2014, after graduating from Omaha Westside High School, the duo recognised the ability to monetize their situation and headed to Los Angeles to work on their headlining tour, DigiTour Jack and Jack coordinated by DigiTour Media. The 18 city tour sold out in all but four cities across the United States,5 and consisted of choreographed on stage music performances, fan interaction and comedy skits.24 During this tour, Jack & Jack also made a headlining performance at the Teen Choice Awards, where they were nominated for the award Choice Viner.25 Alongside this, they also appeared as featured performers at the 2014 INTOUR, an interactive social festival as part of their partnership with FullScreen.26 Upon its conclusion in mid-September 2014, a full-length movie documenting Jack & Jack's headlining tour was released for online sale by DigiTour Media in December 2014, providing fans with a behind-the-scenes glimpse of their roadshow.18 Prior to their headline tour, Jack & Jack toured alongside artists and social media sensations including Nash Grier, Cameron Dallas, Shawn Mendes and more in 2013.27 First headlines On 20 December 2014, Jack & Jack headlined their own one-night only music oriented performance at the Ralston Arena in their hometown of Omaha, Nebraska, with fellow performers Emblem3 and special guest Hot Boy.2829 Guest performances As part of their partnership with Communications Service Verizon, Jack & Jack have performed at the Verizon Michigan Avenue Destination Store Grand Opening (November 2014) and at the Bayou Music Center to a crowd of 1,500 as part of the Verizon Houston Destination Store Grand Opening (January 2015).22 On February 27, 2015, Jack and Jack made their debut television appearance on ABC's The View as part of a Vine On The View segment upon the request of Ryan Seacrest to discuss fame, bullying and their comedy career. They also performed their single Tides to a live audience.1922 On March 21, 2015, Jack & Jack made their international performance debut at the Wembley Arena, London, England as featured opening act for The Janoskians at the soldout one-off live event JanoFest.3031 As part of their brand partnership, Jack & Jack gave an exclusive performance at Fullscreen's NewFronts presentation in New York City on May 4, 2015.32 On May 9, 2015, Jack & Jack performed at the VITY Concert Experience in Hollywood California, with other special guests Tyga and Kid Ink. During this event they also officially confirmed their Summer tour of 2015.33 Summer Tour 2015 Jack & Jack's Summer tour of 2015 consists of multiple independent performances in different locations, which began in May in Chicago with two concerts on consecutive days.3435 They continued their touring contract with DigiTour from June, headlining eight events across the United States, alongside other acts including Demi Lovato and Trevor Moran.36 Personal life Gilinsky is Jewish.37 Philanthropy Jack & Jack have partnered with multiple brands to promote skin-cancer awareness and anti-bullying content. They participated in Ryan Seacrest's 2015 Super Bowl''#MakeItHappy'' campaign, which encourages kindness on the internet and in social media.38 They have also worked in association with Michelin to promote safe driving.39 Jack & Jack have previously made appearances at multiple charity events including Miles for Music and at the Camp Ronald McDonald for Good Times fundraiser. They have also shown support to The Fred & Pamela Buffett Cancer Center, in Omaha, Nebraska.40 They gave a supporting performance at T.J. Martell Foundation's annual New York Family Day event in December 2015.41 Discography Extended plays Singles As lead artist As featured artist Promotional singles Music videos Filmography Awards and nominations Category:People Category:Males Category:Groups Category:Singers Category:Rappers